


Внеорбитные

by Lobelia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard on Earth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gamora is the Queen of Asgard, Implied Sexual Content, Nightmares, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17175182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: Сборник небольших зарисовок о жизни Тора и Гаморы как королевской четы Асгарда.





	1. Нидавеллир

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит после ВБ. Мое традиционное АУ, где Тор победил Таноса ударом в голову.

\- Эйтри, возможно, будет не очень рад тебе.

\- Почему?

\- Он сделал для Таноса перчатку. Надеялся таким образом защитить свой народ. Но Танос вырезал их всех, и лишь его одного оставил в живых.

Ну конечно. Гамора кривит губы в усмешке, знакомая горечь разливается, жжется изнутри.

\- Мне не привыкать. Я знаю, его тень всегда будет меня преследовать.

\- Эй, - его пальцы мягко касаются подбородка, заставляя поднять голову и встретить лазурную бездну его взгляда, - все нормально. Не только у тебя такие проблемы. Помнишь, что я говорил про мою сестру?

Их первая встреча. Гамора не может удержаться от улыбки при воспоминании.

\- Но не все такие понимающие, как ты.

\- Ты теперь моя жена. И королева Асгарда, - от нее не ускользает гордость в его голосе. - Это гораздо важнее. Всякий, кто посмеет обвинить тебя в злодеяниях Таноса, будет иметь дело со мной.

\- И Эйтри тоже?

\- С ним мы как-нибудь разберемся. Все будет хорошо, красавица.

Он притягивает ее для поцелуя - долгого и упоительного - и в чувство их приводит лишь короткий сигнал, возвещающий о том, что они на месте.


	2. Звездное покрывало

Она откидывается на спину, пытаясь отдышаться. Ночной ветер дает о себе знать резкой прохладой, но они все еще так обжигающе близко друг к другу, и рука его надежно на ее талии, а другой он не спеша ведет по ее руке, уже расслабленно лежащей где-то на его груди.

Гамора не волнуется, что замерзнет. Гамора не волнуется ни о чем.

Она открывает глаза: над ними раскинулись бескрайние, бесчисленные мириады звезд, словно мерцающее покрывало. Какое-то время назад она и представить не могла, что вот так запросто займется с кем-то любовью под открытым небом, не заботясь о посторонних взглядах и прочих возможных неудобствах. Но Тор заразил ее своим светом, своим жаром, своей легкостью - до краев заполнил. В его пламени она, как феникс, сгорает дотла и тут же восстанавливается. И о проблемах больше не вспоминает. Не сейчас. Не с ним.

Гамора всматривается в переливающиеся звездные россыпи: почему-то теперь они особенно завораживают, будто ослепительная, плавящая волна удовольствия, что прошла сквозь нее буквально пару мгновений назад, дала ей способность видеть все в тысячу раз ярче и красочнее.

А может быть, это оттого, что они наконец-то одни. Никаких затянутых советов и утомительных переговоров, никаких тяжелых дел и вечного напряжения, никаких сложностей с отстройкой и адаптацией народа к новому дому, никакого груза ответственности за девять миров. Свободные - пусть свобода эта и всего на несколько дней - принадлежащие только друг другу, безраздельно, безгранично, полной грудью дышащие.

Лишь они двое - и звезды, что искрятся на их небесном покрывале.

И Гамора говорит то, что думает, то, что чувствует сейчас так остро, так ясно, так упоенно.

\- Я никогда в жизни не была так счастлива.

Его негромкий смешок заставляет ее приподняться - рука выскальзывает из его руки.

\- Я серьезно!

\- Я знаю, - отвечает он мягко и убирает растрепанные пряди с ее лица, задерживая ладонь на щеке. - Я тоже, - затем, помолчав, продолжает уже тише: - Не думал, что когда-нибудь еще смогу испытать это... после того, что сделал Танос.

У Гаморы едва ощутимый холодок по позвоночнику пробегает при упоминании приемного отца.

\- Тогда мне казалось, что счастью уже не будет места в моей жизни. Только боль, гнев и пустота. Но я встретил тебя, - взгляд Тора, на мгновение затуманившийся от тревожных воспоминаний, вспыхивает нежно-сапфировым вновь, когда он улыбается. - Ты возродила мое сердце из пепла. Моя красавица. Мой снежный ангел. Моя королева.

Она расплывается в ответной улыбке, жаркая легкость снова охватывает, опаляет все тело.

И перед тем, как его ладонь перемещается на затылок, чтобы притянуть ее для поцелуя, Гамора успевает подумать, что лишь одно может быть прекраснее звездного неба над ними.

Отражение этих звезд в его глазах.

 


	3. Переговоры

\- Ну как все прошло?

\- Была пара скользких моментов, но мне удалось их уговорить.

\- Отлично!

\- Теперь мы можем рассчитывать и на их поддержку.

\- Знаешь, - Тор вдруг подходит ближе, - ты просто невероятная. Я не представляю, как справился бы со всем этим без тебя. И дело не только в твоей помощи с делами. Ты... всегда рядом. Ты не даешь мне упасть духом. Благодаря тебе я понимаю, что все это, - он на мгновение устремляет взгляд за окно, где стремительно возрождается с каждым днем новый Асгард, - чего-то стоит. Ты вновь наполнила мою жизнь смыслом.

Гамора только улыбается, не находя ответных слов, когда он мягко берет ее руки в свои и целует. Он смотрит на нее с восхищением, с любовью невозможной, переливающейся тысячами огоньков в глубокой лазури, и от этой его любви голова кружится, становится так солнечно-жарко, в ней хочется тонуть вечно и никогда больше не всплывать.

Эти непростые переговоры однозначно того стоили.

\- Мой счастливейший день - это день, когда ты согласилась разделить со мной трон, - шепчет он, нежно касаясь лбом ее лба и наклоняясь к губам.

Гамора отвечает на поцелуй с готовностью, но не позволяет себе слишком забыться - дела не ждут.

\- У нас сегодня еще встреча, помнишь? - бормочет она, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь.

\- Да, точно, - Тор отрывается от нее с явной неохотой и усмехается. - Тяжело все-таки быть королем.

Гамора вновь улыбается - на этот раз лукаво.

\- Похоже, настало время повторить наш маленький побег.

\- Есть предложения? - в его глазах тотчас вспыхивают теплые, шальные огоньки.

\- Возможно, - с той же лукавой улыбкой отвечает она, и он не удерживается, чтобы украсть у нее еще один поцелуй.


	4. Демоны королевы

У нее кровь на руках. Темная и вязкая, словно паутина. Она стереть ее пытается - не выходит.

Багрово-фиолетовые тени подступают со всех сторон, чуть покачиваясь перед глазами, их так много - и все окружают неумолимо, презрительным холодом дыша в лицо.

_Убийца!_

Воздух пропитан ненавистью. Он буквально сочится ею, разносит ее эхо в одном-единственном слове. Ненависть отвратительно едкая, липнет к телу, словно вторая кожа, и ее не смыть никогда, как и кровавый узор на ладонях.

_Ты заплатишь за это!  
_

_Ты недостойна жить!_

Тени все ближе и ближе, тесной, душной клеткой сдавливают, отрезая любые пути к спасению. Она в каком-то зверином отчаянии хватается за клинок - но поздно: призрачные руки мертвенно-ледяным кольцом на горле смыкаются.

А потом она падает, бесконечно падает в густой темноте, а вокруг лишь холод, выжигающий, чудовищный, безнадежный.

Холод - и затем боль, пронзительная, выворачивающая, будто ее тело ломают и заново уродливым паззлом складывают.

\- _Ты подвела меня, крошка,_ \- гремит в ушах столь омерзительный ей бас. - _В следующий раз ты справишься лучше, правда же?_

И тогда она наконец-то кричит.  
  
\- Гамора!  
  
Кто-то настойчиво трясет ее за плечо - и она на автомате делает рывок, набрасываясь на угрозу.

А потом багрово-фиолетовое марево рассеивается, и Гамора внезапно различает непривычно растерянный и встревоженный взгляд небесно-голубых глаз и свою руку с почти болезненно зажатым в ней клинком.

\- Эй, - шепчет он, - все хорошо. Это всего лишь сон, слышишь? - осторожно гладит ее по щеке. - Ты со мной. Ты в безопасности. Вот так... - занемевшие пальцы разжимаются, позволяя ему забрать оружие.

Гамора пошатывается и уже в следующий миг осознает себя в его объятиях. Ее слегка потряхивает, горло саднит, явно сорванное этим мучительным криком. Тор успокаивающе прижимается губами к ее виску, пока она скользит ладонями по его мускулистой спине, по таким знакомым, вдоль и поперек исследованным изгибам.

От него пахнет медом и вином, и еще чем-то уютным, надежным - тело наконец-то расслабляется, понемногу возвращаясь в реальность.

Ничего этого давно не существует.

Ни презрительных взглядов, прожигающих кожу, ни крови, ни ломающей боли. 

Ни холода.

Есть только он.

Он - ее монолит.

Ее спасение.

Ее неизменно согревающее пламя.

Он не даст ей замерзнуть. Не даст упасть.

\- Снова Танос?

Гамора кивает. Тор знает - знает даже слишком хорошо. Ее демоны не пугают, не отталкивают его, до сих пор борющегося со своими собственными. Ее шрамы для него как на ладони.

\- Его нет больше. Он тебя не тронет. Никто не тронет. Я не позволю, - и будто в подтверждение обнимает ее крепче, словно ограждая от демонов своей силой, своим теплом.

Но Гамора отстраняется - только чтобы утонуть в мягко светящейся драгоценной синеве.

\- Не отпускай меня, - тихо произносит она и притягивает его к себе.

После поцелуя, головокружительно долгого, наполненного той ненасытной нежностью, что всегда перерождается из отчаяния, он говорит вдруг:

\- Может, по кружке чего-нибудь горячего? Все равно сегодня уже не заснем.

И Гамора абсолютно не возражает.


	5. Маленькая тайна

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Небольшая зарисовка по моему странному фанону, что силы Тора не причиняют вреда тем, кого он любит.  
> Иллюстрация: https://pp.userapi.com/c849024/v849024860/133b11/5L4_i4AqXvI.jpg

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал.

\- Для королевы моего сердца - все, что угодно.

\- Ударь меня молнией.

\- Что?

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты запустил в меня разрядом. И желательно посильнее.

Он смотрит на нее, как на умалишенную. Шок и растерянность пронизывают хрустальную лазурь, задорная улыбка исчезает - солнце Асгарда скрывается за темными тучами. За все время, что они вместе, такого взгляда у него не было ни разу.

\- Я не спятила. Я просто хочу проверить одну вещь.

\- Нет, - он головой мотает резко, словно не желая даже мысли допускать о подобном. - Нет, ни за что.

 _Ты понимаешь, о чем просишь?_ \- повисает в воздухе безмолвным вопросом.

К несчастью - или все же к счастью? - она понимает.

Пару недель назад им пришлось сражаться, чтобы погасить вооруженный конфликт в одном из миров. Она, как всегда, по мере сил прикрывала ему спину и не сразу заметила, что оказалась в зоне поражения его молний. 

Разряд угодил в нее - но ничего не произошло.

Ничего!

Она не превратилась в обугленный труп. Не получила серьезных ожогов. Она даже боли не почувствовала.

Это и не дает ей покоя уже который день.

Его молнии испепеляли врагов у нее на глазах. Почему она выжила?

Случайность? Какое-то невероятно удачное стечение обстоятельств?

Или нет?

\- Тор, ты знаешь, что я не попросила бы тебя об этом без веской причины.

\- Но зачем? - спрашивает он все так же растерянно.

\- Просто доверься мне, - Гамора берет его за руки, ласково сжимает напряженные пальцы. - Все будет хорошо. Обещаю. 

Спустя пару мгновений, которые ей кажутся вечностью, Тор наконец-то кивает. 

Выпустив его, Гамора отходит подальше. Он собирается с духом, и глаза его вспыхивают выжигающим белым, когда он выпускает на волю свою силу. 

Любой другой на ее месте бояться бы стоило.

Но она чувствует, она каким-то непостижимым образом уже знает.

_Это не было случайностью._

Сконцентрированная в его руке молния вновь летит в нее.

И вновь ничего не происходит.

Лишь легкое покалывание в кончиках пальцев дает понять, что сквозь нее только что прошел мощный разряд тока.

И взгляд Тора - теперь ошеломленный, неверящий.

Она приближается к нему, мягко касается щеки, затем другой. Он моргает, и сапфировая синь постепенно проясняется осознанием.

Гамора целует его, чтобы убедить окончательно.

Сильные руки, мгновенно обхватывающие талию, стискивающие в исступленном объятии, окончательно убеждают ее.

Кажется, теперь у них появилась маленькая тайна.


	6. Свобода

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отчасти вдохновилась вырезанной сценой из ВБ, найденной на Тумблере.  
> Можно считать своего рода продолжением "Звездного покрывала".  
> Иллюстрация: https://pp.userapi.com/c846523/v846523377/184a20/jFk_W6dMJUY.jpg

Планета, которой выпало стать местом их уединения, чем-то напоминает планету Эго. Только здесь им определенно не грозит быть заживо погребенными в поглощающей все на своем пути жуткой субстанции. Насыщенная зелень смешивается с рыжими, голубыми и прочими диковинными оттенками, и солнечный свет заливает их, идеально дополняя эту картину природы. Тут словно каждая травинка этим светом пропитана, да не просто пропитана - является его крошечным источником.

Гамора просыпается первой, и взгляд ее невольно падает на Тора, которого сон еще не выпустил из своих объятий. Она приподнимается на локте, чтобы, затаив дыхание, засмотреться, как уже поднявшееся солнце золотит его волосы, мягким сиянием скользит по коже, высвечивает тень от длинных ресниц на щеках.

Он так красив, что на него смотреть больно, почти невыносимо, и ей вдруг кажется на какое-то ничтожное мгновение, что все это - и дивные пейзажи вокруг, и этот восхитительный мужчина, и золотое королевство, ожидающее ее возвращения - не более чем сон, красочный, чудесный и до несправедливости зыбкий. Что он вот-вот рухнет, вернув ее в реальность, полную крови и ненависти.

Это просто не может происходить с ней на самом деле.

Но это происходит.

Живое, искрящееся и такое родное уже тепло под ее пальцами, когда она осторожно проводит ими по его щеке, не дает ей усомниться.

Решив все же не будить мужа, Гамора встает. Чуть поодаль от них раскинулось небольшое озеро, и она идет к нему, босыми ногами ступая по бархату травы. Вода в озере прозрачная и в солнечных лучах переливающаяся, как и все остальное на этой планете. Гамора пробует ее на ощупь и, убедившись, что непредвиденных опасностей можно не ждать, заходит по пояс. 

\- Не против, если я присоединюсь?

От его голоса у нее в груди что-то замирает, словно в первый раз, словно они и не женаты уже больше полугода. Он целует ее затылок, нежно сжимая плечи, и на ум вновь почему-то приходит, что все это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть реальностью.

\- О чем ты задумалась? - спрашивает он.

\- Танос, - в ее тоне - легкий налет горечи с оттенком иронии: даже теперь не получается у нее до конца вытравить его из памяти. Его и то, что он сделал с ней.

Тор ничего не говорит - Гамора только ощущает, как напрягаются руки на ее плечах. И продолжает негромко:

\- Я оставалась с ним, потому что думала, что большего не заслуживаю. Он убедил меня в этом.

Сейчас она понимает, насколько дико это звучит. Заслуживала ли она такого? Быть живым оружием, палачом? Сражаться с собственной сестрой? Идти путем жестоким, трупами усыпанным?

\- Танос был безумцем, который видел спасение лишь в уничтожении, - произносит Тор, и в голосе его на миг проскальзывает что-то сумрачное. - Он не знал истинной цены сокровища, которое однажды подобрал.

Гамора оборачивается к нему.

\- А ты знаешь?

\- Да, - отвечает он уже мягче, и за этой мягкостью ясно различается непоколебимая уверенность. - Я знаю, чего ты стоишь и чего заслуживаешь на самом деле. И я буду показывать тебе это каждый день, каждую минуту, пока мы вместе. 

\- Покажи мне сейчас, - шепчет она и не задумываясь подается к нему.

Свобода - его губы, блуждающие по влажной коже и вновь ее губы жадно отыскивающие.

Свобода - его запах вдыхать и пьянеть от нежности невероятной, непередаваемой - она и не подозревала, что этой нежности в ней, тренированной убийце, столько умещается.

Свобода - когда он пальцами находит особо чувствительную точку, заставляя выгнуться навстречу.

Свобода - голову запрокинуть от захлестнувшего наслаждения, в очередной раз сгорая в его живительном огне.

Свобода - здесь и сейчас, в его руках - ее единственной опоре.

И этой свободы она определенно заслуживает.


End file.
